


Win-win

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan discovers something interesting while losing a game of Spades to Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-win

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 2008. Thanks to innerslytherin for the beta! (And yes, I know you technically need at least four people to play Spades, but cut me some slack. I was just trying to make the pretty boys kiss, okay? ;))

"Wait-wait-wait-wait!" Morgan said, frowning at Reid. " _Negative_ one hundred? Nuh-uh, I made my bid and then some."

Reid looked up from the pad of paper he was using to keep score. "Exactly. You over-tricked by four. You already had seven bag points. Get ten bag points and you go down by one hundred points."

"How is that fair?" Morgan asked, tossing his cards to Reid to deal again.

Reid shrugged. "Rules of the game." He started dealing again.

"Man, I should've known better than to play with you. You did that on purpose." Morgan picked up his cards and spread them in his hands.

"What? Purposely let you take more tricks than I could have?" Reid asked, looking too cocky. "Yeah, I did... Oh, _ouch_ ; four hundred and sixty-three to two hundred and twelve. Guess who's winning." 

Morgan tilted his head and glared. "You better wipe that look off your face, pretty boy."

"Thirty-seven points for me to win, two hundred and eighty-eight for you. Do you want to concede now?"

Morgan's glare went more determined. "Like hell I do. I bid nil. You're lucky I like you, Reid." 

"You more than like me," Reid muttered, sounding like he was thinking out loud, then seemed to realize what he said, and turned pink. "I, ah-- I bid six. You're going down."

Morgan dropped his hands down so that his wrists were resting against the table between them and just stared at Reid.

Reid cleared his throat. "It's your play."

"What did you just say?" Morgan said, emphasizing every word.

"'It's your play'."

"Before that."

"'You're going down'?"

"Before _that_."

"'I bid six'."

And he hadn't said that. He'd said 'I, ah-- I bid six," with that adorable little filler word in the middle, but Morgan didn't point that out. "Reid, don't play dumb. You're not foolin' anyone, most especially not me."

Reid looked up... and looked slightly panicked... then he leaned in to whisper, "Do you know how many times you've called me 'pretty boy' in the last month?"

Morgan's eyebrows went up.

"Thirty-two times."

Morgan's eyebrows went impossibly higher, but then he recovered and leaned in to give Reid his best charming smile. "You know what, pretty boy?" he murmured.

"Thirty-three." Reid licked his lips. "What?"

"You're a damn good profiler," Morgan said, grinning.

Reid went pinker, and Morgan started talking about the next case to put him at ease again.

 

 

When they got to the hotel twenty minutes later, there was a tension between them that was nearly palpable. Morgan pressed Reid against the inside of the door and kissed him, and Reid deepened it, his lips demanding, and started pulling off Morgan's clothes.

"Whoa, slow down, Spencer," Morgan murmured.

And Reid turned them and shoved Morgan against the wall. "No," he breathed, and pulled open the rest of Morgan's buttons in a flash.

When they collapsed in a tangle of sheets nearly forty minutes later, exhausted and panting hard, Morgan was a little amazed. When had 'innocent' Doctor Reid learned how to do all of that?!

Reid smiled and looked at Morgan, then rolled up to his side and traced a finger over Morgan's sweat-damp chest.

"Mmph, Spence," Morgan mumbled.

"What?"

Morgan looked at him and smiled. "Nothing."

Reid's smile grew, and he kissed Morgan's shoulder, then traced a fingertip over Morgan's jaw. 

Then his jaw fell open, and Morgan frowned, wondering what happened.

"What, pretty boy?"

"Thirty-four," Reid muttered. "You are _such_ a cheater!"

That only confused Morgan more. " _What?_ "

"I only had thirty-seven points to win!" Reid exclaimed.

Morgan blinked at Reid for a moment longer, and then started laughing, "You would'a rather beat me at cards than do this?"

"I'd like to have done _both_."

"You are a greedy thing, aren't you?" Morgan said, grinning and rolling on top of Reid. "I'd call this a win-win."

"For _you_ maybe," Reid complained, but his lips were starting to curl up.

"Hey. Reid." Morgan waited for Reid to pay attention. "Shut up," he said, and kissed Reid again.


End file.
